Xai Public Relations Committee
The Xai Public Relations Committee, or XPRC, is a Xai agency funded and directed by the government of the Xai Ascendancy. It was created in 1975 on the orders of the government to handle Xai-Human interactions, and fix any and all matters that may arise due to inter-species interactions. Given its position on governing Xai affairs, the XPRC is the most recognizable and visible branch of the Xai government, often its liasion officers very easy to spot and their intentions clear to read. Despite the low-key history of interaction between the Xai and the outside world, the XPRC has been extremely active in the notorious events of the short ten-year period of open relations following 2000 between the Ascendnacy and the North American nations that have agreed to deal with them. Given the tenious situtation of the Xai in general human society, and not being trusted as such, the XPRC measures the Xai's standing though approval ratings of the race, often springing into action when they dip too low for comfort. History Goals The states goals of the XPRC are well known throughout the world. To promote a peaceful Xai-Human relationship, prevent major incidents that could harm desired peace, and enforce Xai standards and laws in Xai communities where ever they may be found. The first is the primary goal and creed of the agency, for it was the sole reason it was established to begin with. XPRC officers routinuely travel across the world to large Xai communities outside of the colonies to ensure that the Xai are not causing any problems for their human neighbors, and answering any questions humans may wish to ask. This is done to increase trust between the two groups, and build upon a mututal understanding of each others cultures and beliefs. Given the large number of Xai living abroad, the XPRC maintains a large number of personnel ready to embark on any missions that must quickly move to squash any potential conflict between the Xai and human populations. All of its officers are armed and well-trained, and though they are only authorised to use their weapons in defense and against fellow Xai should they need to neutralize them as a threat, many regional branches of the organization recieve permission from some national governments to use lethal force against humans that are purposefully trying to spark discontent. This is in line with the agency's second and third goals, which are often difficult to enforce given the danger of inter-house relations within the Xai government itself. Political positions As the XPRC is the major face of the Xai people, as well as the Xai Ascendancy's foreign relations, the organization does its best remain neutral in all affairs between the two peoples, only voicing its views when the Xai government permits it as part of a PR stunt. Aside from this, any questions posed to the agency's leadership and employees are ignored and avoid if at all possible. Any failure to do this, or even worse, saying anything of any particular issue such as religion, race, or gender, could potentially damage the group's standing with major powers such as those in the West. The Biblical and Islamic standards to which the Xai seek to live up too, often cause much contention with the human powers, and are thus kept at home by XPRC personnel so as not to cause any issues with the governments who cautiously allow the XPRC to police their streets to keep the Xai under control. Relations with ethnic groups Due to the Xai belief of genetic superiority that has become all too real a fact to ignore, many Xai hold themselves to a higher regard with respect to humans. Their further belief that due to the painful history suffered by the African diaspora and the fact that the Xai believe them to be loosely related to them, has led to their promoting strong pan-African and black nationalist ideals, leading to contentions in nations with a difficult race history, such as in the United States. The XPRC has worked with ethnic groups around the world to try and ease tensions between the Xai, and those black African groups that may support the Xai's aggressive views. Attempts to cool tensions with the United States government following a recent attempt by the New Black Panther Party and several Xai families to take over an armory in Georgia, stopped with the aid of the XPRC and the Georgian National Guard, have been one of the more tense issues handled by the committee. Criticism Category:Xai Ascendancy